Vampires at Hogwarts
by In The Mix
Summary: Edward and Bella go to the UK for a second honeymoon when they stumble upon a magical world they have never known. Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter nor Twilight. Will be yummy yaoi citrus and character death when I get around to it ;
1. So begins the Second Honeymoon

_I have decided to reformat the story and edit some more as I plan on continueing soon. Sorry for the long wait but I forgot about this story and I was going through my documents and saw this and decided to pick it up again. Sorry again for the first few chapters are super short._

* * *

Chapter One

"So Edward since we're there now, where are we for our second honeymoon?" Bella asked as they were getting off the airplane. "Neither you nor Alice has told me and this blindfold is a little much not to mention the fact you covered my ears when they said it on the intercom. I know you like to go overboard but this is a little much even for you. It's worse than our first one at least then I knew some things!"

"Well you weren't a vampire then and if you knew anything now you would know where were going. Ok you can take off the blindfold now." Edward whispered in her ear gently. She tried to take it off so quickly it got tangled in her hair. She grumbled as Edward untangled the cloth chuckling. As she opened her eyes she thought she was still in Seattle because of the weather but then she noticed her surroundings and saw they were clearly not in Washington any more. She looked around and saw a sign that said "Welcome to the United Kingdom!"

"So this is where we are spending our second honeymoon?" Bella inquired.

"Well not right in this spot but yes in this region. I heard the wild life for us is unbelievable in some areas!"

"Really? Do you think we might see some children of the moon while we're here?"Bella asking wonderingly. "Jake and Renesmee would just love that, us seeing them before they do." She added sarcastically.

"Well we will never find out if we just wait here, come on let's go hunt I'm thirsty." Edward said as he scooped Bella in is arms and started running to fast for any one to see.

Edward stopped running after about an hour and reached a mysterious looking wood. He carefully put Bella on her feet as if she were still human and fragile. "You know you don't have to do that anymore." Bella snapped. Becoming angry and rigid because he always did this no matter how many times Bella told him not to but he just loved seeing her look like a little tiger kitten to stop.

"Sorry, habit" Edward shrugged and gave her his infamous crooked smile. At the sight of the smile Bella relaxed her face and smiled back. "Ok this is the last known sighting of a real werewolf so I thought I'd bring us here because I knew you would want to look for them."

Bella couldn't get mad because she really did want to look for the real werewolves every since she heard about them and she never could hold a grudge against Edward over something so small like this no matter how hard she tried. Especially when he smiled at her like that.

They started to move into the forest unaware that the muggles around them couldn't see the thicket of trees because it was protected from their eyes magically for it was a way into the magical community that was kept secret from outsiders. The forest's name was the Forbidden forest.

* * *

_Leave reviews please!_


	2. Meet MrBlack

Chapter two

As they stepped into the forest they both got goose bumps but didn't know why or even how but it was because it was their first feel of real magic.

They hunted for hours and only came by some dear and elk, with nothing out of the ordinary, but the further they penetrated the forest the odder the sounds they heard. Sometimes they heard centaur hooves but shook it off saying it was just probably some wild horses and didn't pursue them because Bella didn't want to kill a horse, they even once heard a troll's club hitting a tree and couldn't come up with an explanation and the smell was horrid so they just continued to move looking for something of interest to do until the full moon came in two days. They did see some giant spiders the size of medium sized cats but thought nothing of other than perhaps a mutated strand of arachnid.

After awhile they decided to relax and just observe their surroundings and see if they could hear or see or even smell something they've never encountered before so they stopped in a cave that looked like a good place for people to hide if they needed shelter and it apparently had been because of the scent a human and a dog that somehow merged into one clung to the walls when they reached it. After relaxing in the cave for awhile the wind shifted and with it they heard people talking in what seemed like a small town. From a distance it looked like an ordinary town but as they soon discovered it was a castle.

Edward and Bella agreed to check it out because it was after all a vacation as well as an expedition and it would be fun to see the customs there. So they ran and in a minute they reached the castle and saw what looked liked a bunch of kids that were doing unexplainable things like making objects fly or turning a toad into a pillow (with much dismay to round faced kid who Edward discovered name was Neville Longbottom). They decided to be cautious so they stayed hidden except to what looked like big black dog that was looking at them curiously.

Bella decided the dog was really cute so she went to go pet it and to her surprise it didn't run away like most animals did now that she was changed but it stayed still eyeing her grimly. When she reached the dog she stopped and sniffed and then grabbed it by it's scruff in an unbreakable hold and turned to Edward and said "Hey Edward umm am I becoming crazy or does this dog smell like a human and I don't mean like a human pet it but like it was a human…kind of like the scent in the cave we were in earlier?"

Edward walked toward her curiously while looking at the wide eyed dog. When he reached them he sniffed and read its mind and was startled because what he thought was a kid thinking it turned out to be the dog and so Edward asked "Ok Sirius please shift so we can see your human form."

The dog tried to get out of Bella's hold but couldn't so he whined. Edward replied "What do you mean give you to deament-. " Edward stopped talking while he listened to Sirius's thoughts while Bella was becoming antsy. Finally Edward spoke again "Wow if that's the case but we probably wouldn't have anyway because we weren't going out any way until we-." He was cut off again by Sirius's thoughts and as he listened his eyes widened with shock and at this Bella cracked and almost shouted out "What the hell is going on!" Edward was shocked for a second because he hardly ever heard his wife use any language like that but composed himself quickly.

"Put the dog down and all will be explained love." Edward said softly. The second Bella released the dog it transformed into a man who looked to skinny with a haunted glint in his eyes and scraggly black hair with yellow teeth. For a second it looked like he would bolt but Edward just shook his head and said "Don't even try because we are pretty fast and we will catch you and you won't like it when we do. So please sit down and we can talk." Sirius sat down as did Bella and Edward to appear more human and to reassure this strange man.

* * *

_Leave comments please!_


	3. Plans

_I added alot to this chapter alot and it's way different so leave comments please!_

* * *

Chapter three

"So isn't any one going to tell me what the heck is going on?" Bella blurted out.

Sirius looked at her and said "Well the gist of it is my name is Sirius Black, I'm a wizard on the run from dementors, those are things that suck out your soul, and I'm a shape shifter, well the technical term is an animangus. The kids you see there are young witches and wizards that attend the school Hogwarts. Yes there is such as a thing as magic. Now seeing as I just told you magical secrets that could land me in Azkaban, again, may I ask who and what you are?" He paused for a second looking them over when Bella answered with out thinking.

"I'm Isabella Cullen just call me Bella, this is my husband Edward Cullen and we are vampires on our second honeymoon looking for true werewolves." Edward gave her a look that clearly said _why did you tell him our secrets?_ When she answered his look by saying, "Well he told us a major secret and I figure he already knows our kind existence anyway because he's a wizard for something's sake!"

Sirius was looking utterly confused at this point and said in a casual voice "Yes I know about vampires and my old best friend is a werewolf but you guys can't possibly be vampires! I've met some and they can't go into sunlight or have holy objects not to include the mind reading your Edward seems to have or super speed and strength."

At this both Bella and Edward started to laugh hysterically. When they calmed down a bit Edward asked, "Then what do you call beings who were once human then bitten by another being and now has eternal youth and beauty as well as blood being the only source of sustenance?" Seeing the look on Sirius's face he added, "Don't worry we won't kill this boy named Harry you've been watching we only drink animal blood we are what would be the equivalent of vegetarians in our community." He had an amused expression on after he said this and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Very interesting, very interesting indeed, so you are a different strand of vampirism you say? It could be a strand of demon though but I bet Dumbledore would find this very intriguing, not like I could tell him any of this with out being arrested," Sirius said in an irritated voice.

"Why would you be arrested?" Bella asked curiously.

"I was accused and framed for a murder and following He Who Must Not Be Named almost thirteen years ago and sent to Azkaban and I've recently escaped. Let's just say the wizarding community doesn't take too kindly to being tricked especially by a supposedly dark wizard who they thought was on their side until to late."

"You've mentioned Azkaban before, what is it?" Edward asked intrigued.

"A wizard prison on a remote island off the mainland guarded by Dementors," Sirius said with a shiver of fear.

"Dementors?" Bella asked.

"They suck your soul out until you're nothing but a husk and when they don't steal your soul they steal all your happy thoughts and memories until you have nothing left and the world becomes a dark cold place," at these words Sirius twitched and looked around with paranoid eyes. Bella looked as if she would cry but couldn't shed the tears now that she was a vampire.

Edward continued to read Sirius's mind to pick up more details about what happened and what they could do to help, "Do you want us to help get this Pettigrew character for you?"

"I would love the help but I want to get him myself but if you would help keep certain people from catching me that would be much appreciated," Sirius said looking hopeful.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Bella inquired.

"We're going to help Sirius prove his innocence," Edward replied.

"Oh all right but I still want to see a real were wolf."

"Sirius says his friend is one and that he lives in that castle over there so we should be able to catch a glimpse of him while we're helping."

"Okay, cool. When do we start?"

"As soon as possible, please," Sirius interjected.

"All right, when do we start planning and where?"

"Tonight and at the cave over in the forest that is my hideout… If you get bored in the mean time Hogsmead is a small town at the base of the castle. You can exchange your money there and for the love of everything try and blend in!" Before they could get going however they heard a noise and Black shifted into a shaggy black dog once again who ran away.

They decided to see what was making the noise and only to find it was a man. He looked shabby and like he hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time but still determined pointing what appeared to be a stick at them.

"Who are you and why are you on the Hogwarts grounds?" Before saying else Edward and Bella ran behind him in less then a blink of an eye.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked. The man quickly turned around.

"_Stupefy,_" the man shouted. It hit Edward right in the chest but appeared to have no affect on him what so ever other than make a hole in his shirt.

"Hey what was that for?" Edward asked. The man continued to throw disarming spells to no avail and finally gave up as the two vampires just stood there watching the whole time with a slightly amused look on their faces. "Are you quite done yet?"

With a frustrated sigh the man nodded and asked, "How did you resist my spells?"

"We don't know," Bella said and then added, "Could it be because we're vampires?" Seeing the startled man she said, "Lets start over, I'm Bella Cullen and this is my husband Edward. We're on our second honeymoon and happened to stumble over this place. May I ask who you are and what this place is?" Edward lifted his eyebrows and silently applauded Bella at her convincing lie.

"Fine indeed, sorry I've just been on edge lately. My name is Remus Lupin, may I offer you some tea up at the castle," Lupin offered while putting out his hand.

"We don't drink or eat anything but we'd love to keep your company," Edward said diplomatically after shaking his hand. To fast for Lupin to notice Edward sniffed his hand and discovered that Lupin was the wolf they sought.

"All right, lets go. I'll have to introduce you to Dumbledore." So off to the castle they went.

* * *

_I'll add more soon!_


End file.
